Final Fantasy X: Aftermath
by DemonicPaladin
Summary: My first fan fiction, about FFX and what its like in the near future.


Legal Information  
  
I do not own FINAL FANTASY or any content under the title, FINAL FANTASY is copyrighted by SQUARESOFT CO...LTD. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Only 5 short years its been since the true defeat of Sin. Tidus exists in a realm distant from reality, Yuna quietly watches over Spira with the ex-blitzball player Wakka, the black magician Lulu and the Al Bhed Rikku. Kimahri and the remaining Ronso return to their sacred duty of guarding the holy peek of Mt. Gagzet. Seymour and Yu Yevon are long since dead, but a young descendant of Seymour lives on and with a taste for vengeance.  
  
Yuna woke up in a puddle of cold sweat. The nightmare she faced inside Sin still haunts her this very day, fighting with Sir Jecht and departing with her beloved, Tidus. She didn't move for almost an hour, remembering the fierce battle, as she decimated every one of her aeons and annihilated the very god she had once entrusted her soul into. After her cruel recollection of her memories, she slowly crawled out of bed, after she finished getting dressed, the always optimistic Rikku barged right into her room. Normally she would have been stunned and then a bit tempered, since she didn't have any make-up on and her hair was a complete disaster, but today she just grumbled good morning and walked out of the room. Insulted by Yuna's single remark and disappearing, not even giving her the chance to say a single word, followed after her.  
  
"Yuna, you have been acting weird lately, is it those dreams you told Lulu about?" Rikku asked.  
  
"How did you know about them?" Yuna replied slowly, as if half asleep.  
  
"I was just walking by the door, when I heard you two talking and couldn't help overhearing you." She responded, hardly able to keep a grin off her face.  
  
"The door was closed, you simply eavesdropped."  
  
"I know that. Where has your sense of humor gone lately, your just not the same..."  
  
Meanwhile, off in another realm, Tidus walked down a dirt path, towards a gigantic temple that somewhat resembled a pyramid in the manner of shape, but it's color was a dark green and had a stairway leading to the top for praying. Tidus had been searching the island for his long-lost companion, Auron. Tidus located his father and Lord Braska, but no Auron. Both Jecht and Braska had no idea where he would be located, and for the past 4 years, has not yet been found. Tidus went to the temple almost daily to pray for a chance to see the love he lost, Yuna. He awaited the day that somehow, something would happen that would allow him to see her again. Tidus, like all the faiths and summoners, where not sent to the farplane, instead they were sent to a island created from the very power they lost at death. Nobody knew how to leave, since the water around the island eventually fell down, into the farplane, there was ultimately no way out. Still, the temple was built to give the dead hope, to give the few inhabitants of this island something to pray to. Tidus relied on it every day, Jecht taught it way pointless and Braska didn't pray for much other than the safety of his daughter. Tidus spent 3 hours at that temple, and on his way home he noticed a little sphere sitting on the ground, he took it over to Jecht and Braska, who lived about 20 minutes away from the temple, and started it.  
  
"My name is Auron. I left his here for anyone to find, anyone willing to help me give Spira back to the people who deserve it. As you are all well aware of, Sin was killed 5 years ago, as was the corrupt Seymour and Yu Yevon. But I am sorry to say that Seymour has a child, who seeks what he did. He plans to take the realm by surprise, and I have take measures to stop him. I've left 3 more copies off this all around the island, you will only need one. I want one copy to make it to the party of three, High Lord Braska, Sir Jecht and his son, Tidus. Whoever you are, to return to Spira, simply smash this orb into the ground, a vortex will open, you will have 10 seconds to get through, so waste no time. You will arrive in the center of the Zanarkand ruins, I await the first party at the fallen city's exit."  
  
High Lord Braska sat down and considered Auron's statement. Jecht quickly looked around for someone to make a choice, and Tidus looked at his mystified father, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Jecht and Tidus, I believe you two should go through." Braska stated.  
  
"Why just us? Why don't you come along." Jecht replied fiercely.  
  
"Because I am of no help to you, my aeons live among me, I cannot summon, and definitely not use a sword, so I just want to live here. You two can assist our comrade Auron, I will meet you back here. Let us collect all the spheres before we venture through, to keep the balance of power still in favor of those alive, we cannot have the dead roaming the Earth for eternity now can we?"  
  
Tidus simply looked at him, Jecht muttered a few curses at the old man, but since Braska had already got up and started moving, all he could do is copy his son, and follow Braska. 


End file.
